


Training

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Survival Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander asks Riley to train him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

Xander throws a punch, but the other man's faster. He dodges Xander's fist and throws him to the ground with an incredible amount of strength. Surprised at the action, Xander falls on his back, right on the blue pad below him.

"You're not taking this seriously" Riley mumbles when he falls in front of Xander, holding himself up with both his muscular arms on the sides of Xander. His face mere inches from the other guy's face, he continues. "Why did you ask for this?"

"I am taking this seriously!" Xander protests. "Sorry if I'm not a super-trained soldier. Well, I once was, for Halloween. Except it turned me into an actual one, you know, Sunnydale-style, with magic and all. It's a long story."

Riley sighs before getting off him, walking away to leave Xander some room to catch his breath. Xander sits on the pad, legs crossed, and sighs in relief as if he hadn't taken a breath for a week. The former member of the Initiative returns with two water bottles, sits down beside him and hands one over to him.

"What's gotten into you?" Riley asks.

"What do you mean? You know me, I always talk a little too much. That's what makes me such a joy to be around."

Riley chuckles at his statement. "No, I meant why did you ask me to train you? Why now?"

"Because I'm tired of being the weak link" Xander states. "Buffy's the slayer, Willow's got the magic, you're one hell of a fighter. I don't wanna be the load of the group!"

Riley nods understandingly. It was hard, not being able to keep up with the rest of the Scoobies. He may be, as Xander put it, one hell of a fighter, but he was nothing when compared to the warrior that was Buffy. The girl could kick his ass without even breaking a sweat, and if knowing that was such a downer for him, he couldn't imagine what it was to Xander, who wasn't even close to Riley's own skills.

"Then get up" Riley instructs, patting him in the back before following his own advice. "You won't change that by sitting on the floor."

Xander grins, leaves his bottle on the floor and stands up, ready for round two.


End file.
